


Ideal Partner?

by SeeYouThen67



Series: Some Strings Attached [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charlie Ships It, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouThen67/pseuds/SeeYouThen67
Summary: Dean describes his ideal partner. Don't we know someone like that?





	Ideal Partner?

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Dean answered. 

“I had such a good dare ready!” Charlie said, “okay, ideal partner.”

Dean squirmed uncomfortably, “can I call chicken?”

“You can but you can only use it once and I’m just getting started,” Charlie shrugged.

“Fine, my ideal partner would have blue eyes, dark messy hair, they would be thoughtful and they’d be my best friend,” Dean said quickly. 

Sam snickered, “don’t we know someone that fits that description, Charlie?”

Charlie smirked, “I think we do, Sam, but I might need a reminder. Do you know someone like that, Dean?”

“I- well,” Dean blushed.

“Who is it, Dean?” Cas asked, his head tilted.

“Game night over!” Dean said and left leaving an extremely confused Cas and a smug Sam and Charlie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback welcome.  
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://un-malfoyish.tumblr.com/) and check out [Commaful!](https://commaful.com/?r=seeyouthen)


End file.
